Sexy NEWTs
by bvcsalvatore
Summary: Os hormônios dos alunos do sétimo ano de Harry Potter em Hogwarts, estão a flor da pele, mas parece que ele tem um problema que pode afetá-lo pelo resto da vida, a não ser que ele ache um remédio. TRADUÇÃO. RATED 18
1. Sexy NEWTs

**Nome : Sexy N.E.W.T.s  
Autora : 2dragonkat  
Rated : 18+  
Tradutora : bvcsalvatore  
Descrição : Os hormônios dos alunos do sétimo ano de Harry Potter em Hogwarts, estão a flor da pele, mas parece que ele tem um problema que pode afetá-lo pelo resto da vida, a não ser que ele ache um remédio.**

* * *

Harry Potter era um fracasso na cama. Ele não tinha dedos magistrais, nenhuma tendência excêntrica, e ele certamente não era nenhum Deus do sexo.

Ele era uma falsificação¹. Um acaso. Amaldiçoado a ter sua vida sexual inativa.

Não era dessa forma que ele queria começar essa história, mas era a verdade. E você não pode esconder a verdade, não importa o quanto queira.

Ele tinha derrotado Voldemort no sexto ano, uma longa e detalhada história, envolvendo traidores no lado das trevas, e etc. Ele não iria se incomodar em contar agora, por que essa história era sobre seu fracasso como amante, e não sobre como ele havia cumprido o seu dever como salvador do Mundo Mágico.

Derrotar Voldemort tirou um grande peso das suas costas, e Harry ficou extremamente feliz com o fato de que poderia aproveitar seu último ano em Hogwarts quieto e em paz. Mas não estava acontecendo da forma que ele havia planejado. No final do ano passado, houve uma enorme festa na Grifinória. Todos aproveitando o final do ano e o final da guerra. Firewhiskey tinha descido muito bem, e pela meia-noite Harry estava se sentindo ótimo. Não estava bêbado, mas agradavelmente tonto com a língua mais solta. O que o permitiu ir até 'a garota' que ele estava observando por um tempo e suavemente arrastá-la para a primeira transa dele. Mas a suavidade foi até aí, e logo deu lugar ao constrangimento. Quando Harry acabou, ele foi claramente rejeitado por ela. E sua primeira e séria relação acabou em um piscar de olhos.

Harry, claro, passou o verão inteiro pensando sobre aquela noite, agonizando sobre como ele era ruim de cama. O único lado bom, era que 'a garota' prometeu não contar para ninguém que ele, de fato, era horrível na cama.

... mas esse era o único lado bom da situação.

Também se tornou aparente quando Harry retornou para seu sétimo e último ano, que não só sua vida amorosa estava desaparecendo, assim como sua fama. Era um alívio. Ele havia sido colocado em um pedestal por tanto tempo, tendo que fazer tantas coisas e ser alguém que não era, que era legal não ter toda essa atenção agora. Pelo menos a maior parte do tempo.

Depois de um mês na escola, Harry tinha certeza que havia uma grande pandemia nos sétimos anos. Por que todos estavam agindo como loucos, olhando para o outro de uma forma engraçada e pares fugindo apressadas. Muitas pessoas estavam para trás nas matérias e nas provas. Harry quase foi falar com Dumbledore, preocupado com os amigos.

Então ele pegou Ron e Hermione dando amassos no dormitório masculino, com muitas peças de roupas faltando. E foi aí que tudo se tornou claro na mente de Harry.

Com certeza havia uma pandemia. Uma pandemia de hormônios.

Ele se virou e saiu pela porta, sem se importar em ouvir as explicações. Foi para o campo de Quadribol, sentando na arquibancada e fazendo caretas. A escola inteira estava sexualmente carregada, ele percebeu. Os grifinórios estavam segurando possessivamente seus parceiros e rosnando para quem chegasse perto. Os sonserinos estavam trocando de parceiros uns com os outros regularmente, agindo como se fossem deuses do sexo. Os corvinais estavam mais modestos, e ficavam sobretudo, conversando, mas Harry percebeu que se ouvisse a conversa deles, elas eram decididamente para maiores de 18 anos em seu conteúdo. E os lufa-lufas estavam todos fofinhos e carinhosos, beijos e abraços trocados a cada momento. Todo a situação era desagradável.

Harry suspirou em frustração, olhando para a escola enquanto o dia passou para noite, sabendo que os hormônios ainda estavam rolando soltos na escola.

Todos estavam transando, menos ele.

E agora que ele não era adorado, e não tinha a atenção voltada para si, não podia usar sua fama para levar uma garota para sua cama. Agora ele tinha que contar com seu carisma e sensualidade. Ele diria que era até muito bonito. Ele havia crescido como uma raiz no verão, e agora ele era olho no olho com seu melhor amigo. Seus ombros estavam mais largos e por que ele ainda praticava Quadribol rigorosamente, tinha um corpo magro e em boas condições. Ele era bronzeado, seus olhos tinham o mais interessante tom de verde imaginável, e ele era caçado como... bom, vamos apenas dizer que ele era o garoto mais impressionante entre todos do seu dormitório quando comparou no vestiário.

Mas mesmo com toda a sua boa aparência, ele ainda tinha o problema da sua incapacidade de satisfazer na cama.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, com um profunda carranca no rosto.

Ele estava condenado.

* * *

Harry retirou os olhos do dever de Astronomia, olhando para Ron e Hermione que sentavam em frente dele, na mesa onde eles deveriam estar fazendo o dever. Hermione estava dando risadinhas do modo mais irritante possível e Ron estava sorrindo maliciosamente como um Sonserino e meneando as sobrancelhas. Harry sabia que de fato, os seus dois amigos traidores estavam brincando com os pés por debaixo da mesa. Eles deviam ser seus amigos, mas agora, tudo o que eles se importavam em fazer, era transar, ao invés de passar tempo com ele. Era nojento.

Era só uma questão de tempo antes que eles fossem embora para fazer sexo.

Três, dois, um, ele contou mentalmente.

"Hm Harry? Nós vamos… - risadinha – vamos estudar no meu quarto" Hermione disse, sem nem mesmo se importar em olhar para Harry, tinha os olhos trancados em Ron.

"É parceiro, nós vamos voltar" Ron disse, levantando rapidamente e arrastando uma Hermione corada com ele, para o dormitório feminino.

Harry bateu a cabeça na mesa. Ele estava completamente sozinho no Salão Comunal agora; todos estavam fora transando em cantos escuros e na torre de Astronomia. Por isso que ele estava fazendo o dever aqui, e não lá.

Ele esfregou uma mão cansada em sua nuca. Estava ficando totalmente deprimido no momento. Ele era provavelmente o único na escola sem um parceiro de transa e não tinha ninguém para falar sobre sua posição insuportável como o único cara solteiro da escola. Ele suspirou e virou a cabeça para o lado. Já tinha lidado com depressão antes, em várias ocasiões, mas isso parecia mais difícil de superar, por que era algo que ele só poderia superar sozinho.

Ele olhou para cima quando o retrato para o Salão Comunal se abriu e Neville entrou. Harry se animou e acenou para ele. Agora ali estava um cara em que Harry pudesse confiar e conversar. Neville não estaria tendo nenhum sexo-extravagante ,certo, não que Harry quisesse ser maldoso com o cara, mas honestamente. Neville não era exatamente carne fresca.

Neville sorriu para ele, o rosto muito corado enquanto acenava de volta timidamente. Harry estava quase pronto para levantar e jogar seus braços em volta dos ombros de Neville em uma afeição fraternal quando alguém apareceu atrás do garoto no corredor. Uma garota.. não qualquer garota.. 'a garota'. Que estava igualmente corada e usando roupas bagunçadas.

"Puta que pariu" Harry murmurou para si mesmo, virando-se com raiva. Ele recolheu todos os seus livros e pergaminhos, empurrando o que podia dentro de sua mochila antes de passar pelos dois e sair quase correndo para a biblioteca. Esse era um lugar em que Harry tinha certeza que ele podia conseguir uma pausa de todo aquele sexo e estupidez.

Agora era oficial. Harry Potter era o único cara na escola inteira que não estava tendo sorte debaixo dos lençóis. Até Neville estava tendo sorte.. e com a garota que tinha rejeitado Harry por sua ineptidão. Então aparentemente Neville era bom o suficiente para satisfazê-la, mas Harry não. Aquilo não ajudou a aumentar a autoestima do moreno.

Ele jogou os livros na mesa mais próxima quando entrou na biblioteca, recuando quando Madame Pince olhou duramente para ele por perturbar a paz de sua biblioteca. Ele resmungou e sentou pesadamente, caindo em seu assento e girando os polegares enquanto encarava as estantes que o cercavam no canto fundo da biblioteca, um lugar onde poucos se aventuravam exceto Hermione... antes de se tornar sexualmente ativa.

Ele olhou em volta, decidindo que precisava de algo para fazê-lo esquecer de sua... falta de habilidade. Seus olhos focaram nos livros e pergaminhos desarrumados na mesa onde estava. Ele agarrou o primeiro livro ao seu alcance, puxando para si e abrindo. Era o livro de Poções.

Ele tinha uma tarefa que precisava terminar que era para amanhã, e havia um teste na semana que vem também, junto com umas outras aulas. Ele deitou o livro na mesa enquanto pegava pergarminhos, sua pena e tinta.

Pela primeira vez em seus sete anos em Hogwarts, ele estava atacando seu dever de poções com a ferocidade de um estudioso. Se ele não podia passar seu tempo transando em cantos escuros assim como todo mundo, ele iria fazer seu dever e em seguida algo para preencher o tempo. Ele iria se focar em suas notas, já que não podia se focar em seu pênis. Era muito depressivo.

Além disso, ele poderia acabar com vários Ótimos em seus N.E.W.T.s no final do ano e esfregá-los na cara de todas que estavam tendo sorte no momento.

* * *

Harry se sentou, cerrando os punhos com força, semicerrando os olhos na aula de Poções no final de Outubro. Snape estava atrasado, e isso era completamente inaceitável. Harry precisava do seu mais novo professor favorito entrar na sala e silenciar a imaturidade que o cercava. Snape era o único professor na escola inteira que tinha o poder de não somente silenciar os estudantes sexualmente ativos, mas de também puni-los de uma forma muito mais severa do que qualquer um.

Por muito tempo, Harry tinha odiado esse aspecto do professor de Poções, mas agora era uma vantagem sua. Desde que Harry tinha começado a fazer um grande esforço em Poções, assim como em todas as outras matérias, Snape não tinha mais um motivo para fazer sua vida um inferno. Na verdade, parecia que o professor de Poções estava de marcação com os alunos que estavam aborrecendo uns aos outros e não se focando nos estudos.

Harry simplesmente adorava Snape agora... exceto quando este estava atrasado. Como hoje.

Harry agora sentava na primeira fileira, porque ele se recusava a confraternizar com os outros membros da sua turma, e eles apenas o ignoravam de qualquer forma. Então ele tinha ido para a primeira mesa em todas as suas aulas. Claro que nessa aula ele tinha que sentar perto do Malfoy... apesar que supreendentemente ele não estava tendo muitos problemas com o Sonserino ultimamente. Mafoy estava muito quieto durante o ano todo, apesar de continuar respondendo mal quando qualquer um conversava com ele.

Harry pessoalmente não queria dar nenhum problema para o Sonserino, porque ele e seu padrinho haviam sido de grande ajuda na queda de Voldemort no ano anterior. Harry não diria que eram melhores amigos, mas certamente não eram mais rivais. E ele podia apreciar o fato que Malfoy era um dos poucos na escola que não estava completamente maluco no momento. Apesar de Harry ter certeza que Malfoy estava tendo sorte como todos os garotos na escola, talvez até mais por causa de seu dinheiro e aparência. Sem mencionar todas as garotas fazendo alarde sobre como ele era maravilhoso na cama.

Mas ainda sim, Malfoy não estava pulando e flertando com qualquer coisa com duas pernas e seios... como muitos outros idiotas estavam.

Ele ritmicamente bateu seus dedos impacientes na mesa, recusando fazer contato visual com qualquer um. Ele só queria terminar essa aula, pegar alguma coisa na cozinha, já que refeições no Salão Principal eram irritantes, e desaparecer na biblioteca e avançar ainda mais nos seus estudos pelo resto da noite.

"Ei parceiro", ouviu um sussurro atrás dele. Harry suspirou de frustração, virando em seu assento e pousando olhos frustrados naquele que uma vez foi seu melhor amigo, Ron. Não disse nada, apenas nivelou um olhar vazio com ele.

"Posso pegar emprestado suas notas da última aula?" ele sussurrou, com um grande sorriso iluminando sua face.

"Eu também Harry... Eu ahm... bem Bichento comeu minhas notas então eu perdi elas e eu não tenho uma cópia" Hermione, agitando seus cílios de uma maneira que ele assumiu que fosse para ser atraente.

Ele se virou, puxando as notas organizadas (ele teve muito tempo ultimamente para aperfeiçoar suas habilidades para tomar notas) da pasta onde ele mantinha tudo, empurrando-as para ela com irritação. Ela riu, nem mesmo notando o seu mau-humor e copiando seu trabalho enquanto Ron fingia fazer o mesmo, mas Harry sabia que ela estava apenas se inclinando no ombro de Hermione para olhar dentro da blusa dela.

Harry bufou diante da cena e se virou para seu caderno aberto, se inclinando, escrevendo sem cuidado e orando para o Professor Snape aparecer rápido. Ele resmungou para si mesmo, encolhendo-se a cada risadinha e gemidos quietos que enchiam a sala. Harry parou de escrever na sensação inconfundível dos olhos de álguem sobre ele. Ele havia sentido aquilo tantas vezes no passado, que ele não podia esquecer, mesmo que ele não tivesse sentido alguém o encarando há muito tempo.

Harry virou sua cabeça, levantando-se da sua posição curvada para ver Malfoy o encarando. Quando Malfoy percebeu que havia sido visto, virou-se rapidamente, para suas próprias notas... e ele estava corando. Harry balançou a cabeça, pensando que Malfoy estava com pena dele por que ele era um solitário agora, ao invés de ser o centro das atenções... isso se, Malfoy tivesse pena.

Bem naquela hora a grande porta de madeira abriu-se e Snape entrou em um redemoinho de vestes negras. Harry jurava que Snape tinha a maior e mais pesada porta de madeira em sua sala, só para que pudesse fazer a entrada mais dramática e aterrorizar os primeiranistas. Ele suspirou de gratidão, sorrindo quando todos os alunos atrás deles ficaram em silêncio.

Mas todo o sangue foi drenado de seu rosto quando ele viu a expressão de Snape assim que este parou na frente da classe com um brilho assassino nos olhos, seu rosto sarcástico encarando todos eles e Harry se encolheu em seu assento, se arrependendo de ter sentado na frente, por que ele estava ganhando toda a força daquele olhar.

"Eu estou completamente chocado" Snape rosnou, balançando duramente os papéis em suas mãos "O esforço no exame mais recente foi intolerável. Apenas dois alunos conseguiram escapar da punição com notas perfeitas."

Olhares foram direcionados para Malfoy e Hermione, incluindo os de Harry, sabendo que aqueles dois eram os únicos inteligentes suficientes para passar naquela matéria.

"Vocês estão mais ou menos certos" Snape disse, com a voz monótona agora que ele se recompôs. As notas deviam ter sido muito ruins para fazê-lo perder controle o suficiente para mostrar emoções.

Snape posicionou um dos testes na frente de Malfoy. Ele sorriu para o garoto, quase parecendo orgulhoso. "20 pontos para a Sonseria por um trabalho notável" ele disse antes de puxar mais um papel e colocá-lo na frente... de Harry.

"E 10 pontos para a Grifinória por um esforço notável, Sr. Potter."

A turma inteira, incluindo Harry, ficaram surpresos, enquanto Snape continuava entregando o resto dos testes. "A nota mais próxima é duas letras abaixo, o que é inaceitável. Eu não irei tolerar essa falta de esforço do resto de vocês" Snape disse com a voz arrastada.

Harry encarou de olhos arregalados o seu teste. Ele hesitou antes de pegar, cutucando o pergaminho com sua varinha antes. Ele trouxe para mais perto. Pela primeira vez em sete anos não estava coberto com uma correção verde e comentários sarcásticos. Tudo o que ele recebeu foi uma única linha na parte de trás do seu teste, na caligrafia curva do Professor Snape dizendo apenas "Bom trabalho , Sr. Potter"

Harry tinha certeza que estava prestes a desmaiar. Ele sentiu olhos em si de novo e se virou para ver Malfoy lhe dando um pequeno sorriso. Ele deu um sorriso torto em troca, levantando o dedão direito timidamente. Malfoy acenou para ele e Harry se sentiu um pouco melhor.

"Em resposta a essa exibição nojenta, eu estarei passando uma longa e rigorosa redação, junto com testes relâmpagos mais frequentes nas aulas. Hoje a noite eu quero que todos vocês ecrevam dois pés sobre as propriedades de _asphodel _incluindo em qual poção é usada, para a aula de amanhã, ou a punição será severa." Snape disse, retornando para a frente da classe e escrevendo instruções no quadro.

Harry gemeu com o resto da turma. Mesmo sendo praticamente expert em todas as matérias agora, e poder provavelmente escrever a redação sem nenhum problema, isso não queria dizer que ele queria.

"No entanto" Snape disse, chamando a atenção dos estudantes interessados "Sr. Malfoy e Sr. Potter, não precisam fazer esse dever por que eles parecem estar anos luz na frente de todos vocês nessa matéria. Agora, na aula de hoje. Nós discutiremos os _Ashwinder eggs_..."

Snape continuou a lição, mas Harry estava dentro de seu pequeno mundo por um momento, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Snape era definitivamente um dos seus professores favoritos agora.

Harry pegou sua tinta e pena, escrevendo coisas valiosas que Snape disse durante a aula e que ele ainda não havia aprendido lendo seus livro de poção duas vezes. Ele até conseguiu responder algumas questões, ganhando um punhado de pontos de Snape o que foi uma grande façanha. Malfoy respondeu questões também, claro que ele ganhou mais pontos por suas respostas, estando certas ou erradas. Snapes ainda era Snape, mesmo não aterrorizando Harry. O homem ainda favorecia os Sonserinos acima de tudo.

A aula acabou rápido, Harry ainda estava tentando acreditar que tinha ganhado uma nota perfeita em seu teste, quando Snape mandou todos para fora com uma observação mordaz.

"Não você, Sr. Potter, eu preciso falar com você por um momento" Snape disse, congelando Harry em seu caminho. Ele observou ansiosamente todos saindo para irem se apalpar em cada canto do castelo. Harry tinha certeza que Snape ia acabar com ele.

Harry suspirou e se virou, andando até a frente da sala, ficando em frente da mesa do professor, mexendo os pés e segurando seu livro.

"Sr. Potter, eu estou bastante impressionado com seu esforço na minha aula ultimamente" Snape começou, nem mesmo olhando para Harry enquanto corrigia trabalhos de outra turma.

"Senhor?"

"Você tem se aplicado muito nesses últimos meses, desde que retornou para a escola. Eu estou bastante surpreso que você não tenha sido arrastado para a confusão de hormônios e juventude"

"Você percebeu isso"

"Claro que percebi, garoto. Eu não sou cego. E isso acontece todos os anos, como um relógio. Claro existem alguns que demoram a florescer, como você e um punhado de outros. E esses alunos sempre comseguem as notas mais altas no final do ano. Você deveria se considerar sortudo."

"Eu não me sinto muito sortudo", Harry suspirou, apertando sua mão direita que agora tinha alguns calos suspeitos que não vinham de sua nova vassoura.

"Bem, você deveria. Acredite; você não está perdendo muito. Essas garotas adolescentes são fáceis, mas quando saírem da escola, irão procurar por homens de verdade. Homens como você. Que terão um trabalho especializado ao invés de uma mesa medíocre no ministério. Pense nisso"

Harry não disse nada, digerindo a informação para analizar mais tarde. Snape estava lhe dando conselhos... talvez isso significasse que Voldemort estava voltando do túmulo... de novo.

"Agora vá, Sr. Potter. Não é muito frequente que eu livre os alunos do dever."

"Sim senhor."

Harry estava na porta em momentos, girando a maçaneta e a abrindo. Ele parou, virando-se e olhando sobre seu ombro para o seu Professor trabalhador. "Professor Snape", ele chamou, virando-se completamente para o homem quando conseguiu sua atenção. "Obrigado"

Os olhos de Snape se arregalaram um pouco e ele parecia ter um olhar satisfeito, similar ao modo que ele havia olhado para Malfoy mais cedo. Ele balançou a cabeça para Harry, o seu próprio modo de dizer 'De nada'. Harry saiu da sala com um sorriso no rosto, saindo das masmorras e indo para a biblioteca, para passar o resto do dia, queimando velas, enquanto estudava.

Ele podia ver a lógica do conselho de Snape. Que ele estava melhor fora dos hormônios e da estupidez de seus colegas. Mas seu pênis discordava. Ele ainda era um adolescente. E Harry queria receber alguma satisfação, colocando sua masculinidade entre as coxas de qualquer garota… bem, não qualquer garota. Ele tinha padrões.

Harry foi para a biblioteca e se recolheu no seu canto, decidindo ir adiante em Astronomia, já que agora estava se tornando sua matéria mais fraca, mesmo que ainda tivesse notas maravilhosas nela.

* * *

Era inevitável que as pessoas reparassem na sua reclusão, e que seus amigos, com boas intenções ou não, iriam colocar os narizes aonde não deviam. Grifinórios enquanto chamados de leais, tendem a achar um caminho para o problema de todos, se quiserem.

Harry estava descobrindo as naturezas de cada casa desde que estava tendo mais tempo livre. Cada casa tinha seu significado histórico que era usado para separar os primeiranistas no início de cada ano. Como os Corvinais sendo diabolicamente inteligentes, os Sonserinos ambiciosos, os Lufa-lufas amigáveis e animados, e os Grifinórios, bravos e leais. Harry tinha orgulho de entrar na casa que ele havia decidido ser a melhor. E por ser definido bravo. Isso havia sido um bom reforço de autoestima quando entrou no Mundo Mágico.

Mas enquanto ele passou suas refeições recluso no final da mesa, perto dos professores, com um livro em seu cotovelo e uma pena em seus dedos, ele viu como cada casa desenvolvia suas artimanhas. Os Corvinais por exemplo. Eles eram um grupo muito inteligente. E na maior parte do tempo, seus cérebros eram usados para melhorar a si mesmos e o mundo ao redor deles. Mas Harry tinha presenciado uns incidentes quando um Corvinal se aproveitava de um estudante mais novo de outra casa ou da sua própria. Jorrando informações sem sentido para sobrecarregar a criança antes de explorá-los pela sua ignorância.

Harry tinha visto de tudo, visto de tudo das verdadeiras cores das casas. Cada casa tinha sua qualidade ruim e sua qualidade boa, apesar da Sonserina parecer mostrar mais suas más qualidades do que as outras casas, daí a razão por ser designada a casa dos bruxos das trevas.

Mas quando chegou a hora da guerra, Comensais da Morte tinham aparecido em todas as casas, incluindo a Grifinória. E na Sonserina não tinham tantos quanto era esperado, apesar de que quando Malfoy havia virado para o lado da luz, muitos seguiram o Príncipe da Sonserina para ajudar Harry derrubar Voldemort e seus seguidores.

Um dia, alguns dias antes do Halloween, Harry estava no Salão Principal. Ele tentava evitar comer lá sempre que possível, porque era estranho ficar perto dessas pessoas agora que era 'de fora'. Ele sentou no final da mesa, lendo enquanto comia seu sanduíche. Alguns dos estudantes mais novos continuavam olhando para ele com olhos admirados, provavelmente gostando de como ele trabalhava mesmo enquanto comia. Eles eram tão sortudos por não ter que lidar com os hormônios que estavam consumindo os alunos do sétimo ano. Embora eles teriam que lidar um dia.

Estava mastigando lentamente seu sanduíche de presunto, relendo seu livro de poção pela terceira vez, quando alguém sentou em sua frente. Era Neville. Harry suspirou, fechando seu livro e virando sua atenção para o garoto. Ele era um cara legal, mas ainda se sentia machucado com o fato que Neville estava satisfazendo a garota que havia dado um fora em Harry tão duramente. Não era justo.

"Oi Harry" Neville começou, limpando a garganta em desconforto.

"Longbottom" Harry respondeu simplesmente, brincando com os vegetais em seu prato com seu garfo, apoiando-se na outra mão e encarando fixamente seu colega de quarto.

"Bom, nós estamos todos nos perguntado porque você não está se sentando mais conosco. Nós mal te vemos mais, Harry"

"E vocês acham que isso é minha falta" Harry disse, lançando um olhar para Neville. Ele estava frustrado, sexualmente e emocionalmente, não podia lidar com isso no momento.

"Bom, não é como se você saísse mais com a gente. Desde que o Sétimo ano começou você tem estado muito distante."

Harry bufou, olhando para o grupo sentado mais abaixo na mesa, de onde Neville tinha vindo "Você tem o nervo de vir aqui e me acusar de não passar mais tempo com vocês. Vocês só estão preocupados em sair. Não é minha culpa se eu prefiro ficar estudando para os N.E.W.T.s do que tentando passar tempo com pessoas que estão me ignorando de qualquer forma. Agora, se você me da licença, eu tenho trabalho para fazer."

Harry enfiou seu livro na mochila, levantando da mesa furiosamente, olhando para um Neville chocado e saindo do Salão Principal. Ele simplesmente amava bater aquelas portas, elas deixavam um enorme sentimento de satisfação no estrondo retumbante.

Ele piscou fora as lágrimas de frustração, o rosto quente quando ele se afastava, querendo ir o mais longe possível daqueles que foram uma vez seus amigos. Ele virou em um corredor, desviando da rota para a biblioteca, porque precisava de conversar com alguém, então ele poderia muito bem conversar com seu professor de Magia contra as artes das trevas, Remus Lupin.

Depois da Guerra, Dumbledore tinha pedido Remus para voltar como professor, e Harry tinha ficado em êxtase, porque aquele homem era sua mais próxima conexão com seus pais e sem contar um ótimo mentor e confidente de Harry. Então ele estava indo para lá agora, porque ele precisava desabafar um pouco, e Remus nunca o mandaria embora.

Ele pegou um rimo, indo de corredor em corredor até chegar no escritório de Remus. Harry sentiu um pequeno e lento sorriso em sua face quando chegou na porta, levantando uma mão para bater. Então ele parou ao som de vozes através da porta, levantando uma sobrancelha e se inclinando. Ele normalmente não espionaria... mas tudo tem uma primeira vez.

"...aqui está seu Wolfsbane, Remus."

"Obrigado, Severus"

Os olhos de Harry arregalaram quando ele ouviu o som de duas pessoas se beijando, e ele tinha certeza que Snape e Remus eram as únicas pessoas lá dentro. Ele se afastou da porta, encarando-a surpreso.

"Te vejo hoje à noite, Remus"

"Você é tão gentil, Sev, sempre me fazendo companhia nas noites de lua cheia"

"Não se atreva a dizer isso na frente de algum aluno, Lobo, eu tenho uma reputação para manter."

Harry ouviu Remus dar uma risadinha, e então passos vindo em direção à porta, ele olhou freneticamente ao redor, a procura de um lugar para se esconder, mas não achou nenhum. Tudo que Harry pôde fazer foi embaralhar seus pés e morder seu lábio quando a porta abriu e ele ficou cara a cara com o professor de poções. Snape o encarou em choque, uma sobrancelha levantando enquanto ele suspirava em irritação.

"Eu vou assumir que você está aí há um tempo, Sr. Potter. Espionar é um hábito nada atraente."

"Eu sinto muito, senhor" Harry murmurou, abaixando a cabeça e passando a mão na nuca.

"Bem, eu suponho que dessa vez eu vou deixar essa ofensa passar porque você não tem ninguém para contar esse segredo"

"Ei..."

"No entanto, isso é algo privado e eu não quero você espalhando para a escola."

"Eu entendo, senhor. Eu sei que ter pessoas examinando sua vida privada não é muito confortável. Seu segredo está salvo comigo."

Snape acenou para ele antes de se virar e ir embora pelo corredor para as masmorras. Harry o assistiu ir embora antes de entrar no escritório, vendo seu único amigo verdadeiro encostado na mesa e o encarando enquanto Harry entrava e fechava a porta.

"Eu não pretendia que você descobrisse dessa forma, Harry" Remus disse, dando uns passos na direção de Harry e colocando uma mão em seu ombro "Eu ia te contar".

"Está tudo bem, Remus" Harry disse simplesmente, sorrindo para o homem. Ele sorriu ainda mais com o olhar de choque no rosto de Remus, ele colocar sua mão em cima da de seu amigo "Eu sei o tipo de cara que você é Remus, e você não estaria envolvido romanticamente com alguém a menos que essa pessoa te fizesse feliz. E se Snape te fazer feliz então eu não tenho nenhuma objeção."

"Você não está incomodado com o fato de que nós dois somos homens."

"Ei, amor é amor, aonde quer que você ache. Sexo não deveria ser um limite."

Remus olhou para ele com espanto, um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Ele o segurou com força pelo ombro, virando Harry e o examinando. Harry riu enquanto era virado. "O que você está fazendo Remus?"

"Quem é você e o que você fez com o Harry. Ele nunca diria algo tão maduro." Remus disse com bom humor olhos brilhantes e alegres quando olhou para Harry.

"Eu cresci muito esse ano Remus, e aprendi muito" Harry disse orgulhosamente, antes de se lembrar do incidente no Salão Principal e seu humor caiu.

"O que há de errado Harry?" Remus perguntou gentilmente.

"Nós podemos conversar um pouco, Remus?"

"Claro Harry. Sente-se e me conte tudo."

Harry foi guiado a uma cadeira macia e confortável perto da lareira, que Remus acendeu enquanto conjurava uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos. Ele sentou na cadeira ao lado da de Harry e o ofereceu a comida confortante, ficando em silêncio para permitir Harry começar a falar.

"Eu sou ruim de cama" Harry anunciou sem rodeios, encarando intessamente a xícara de chá que segurava, desejando que ela tivesse a resposta para universo... e porque ele era do jeito que era.

"Desculpe?"

"Eu não posso fazer sexo... bem, não é que eu não posso, eu só sou ruim"

"Harry, porque no mundo você diria isso?"

"Porque a garota com quem eu perdi minha virgindade, disse"

"Harry... você sinceramente vai confiar na opinião de uma garota adolescente, para determinar sua... valentia na cama?"

"Bom... não é como se eu pudesse criar minha própria opinião"

Harry soltou um suspirou pesado, se inclinando e encarando o fogo. Ele não gostava de falar sobre isso, o fazia se sentir pior do que já estava se sentindo. Mas se alguém pudesse o fazer se sentir melhor, esse alguém era Remus. O homem sempre sabia o que dizer. Ele ajudou Harry na guerra, ele certamente podia o ajudar nisso.

"Bem, me diga como foi quando você estava com ela, com qualquer garota"

"Foi ok... eu acho.. " ele parou, fazendo uma careta enquanto realmente pensava nisso. Seus amigos sempre haviam falado como era bom quando eles iam com garotas em encontros e dar amassos com elas. E claro o sexo. Mas talvez Harry precisasse pensar mais em sua opinião ao invés de se conformar com o que as outras pessoas pensam.

"Na verdade, eu odiei" ele sussurrou, juntando as sobrancelhas enquanto pensava com força "Eu não gostei de ir em encontros com garotas. Era sempre tão chato e eu odiava tentar impressioná-las. E beijar não era nem um pouco divertido, ou abraçar. Era sempre tão estranho e eu me sentia estranho."

Ele caiu em silêncio depois de sua confissão, encarando as chamas de fogo, esperando pela resposta de Remus.

"Eu talvez saiba qual é o seu problema Harry"

Ele se virou tão rápido que jogou as duas xícaras de chá no chão. Ele enlaçou os braços com força em volta do pescoço de Remus e apertou o homem. "Eu sabia que você me ajudaria, Remus" ele disse com felicidade.

"Bem, eu não tenho certeza de como você vai receber isso, Harry" Remus disse quietamente, empurrando Harry de seu abraço apertado para olhar em seus olhos.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Você disse que não gosta de se envolvar românticamente com garotas, correto"

"Sim, mas..."

"E que você fica desconfortável sendo íntimo com uma garota, mesmo que seus colegas digam que é muito bom"

"Eu nunca disse isso... mas você está certo"

"Então talvez você esteja procurando o caminho errado para a gratificação"

"...eu não entendi."

"O que eu quero dizer Harry, é que talvez sua preferência esteja na outra metade da nossa espécie."

Harry olhou para Remus completamente estupefato, boquiaberto como um peixe. Ele gaguejou por um momento, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, por que eles haviam sido bagunçados com a comunicação. Ele... um gay. Não podia ser verdade...podia?

Harry estava silencioso por um tempo, saindo das mãos confortantes de Remus e se sentando em sua cadeira, encarando a janela em cima da mesa do professor. Ele digeriu a informação, sem saber se rejeitava a noção ou se a aceitava. Muitos momentos depois, uma mão descansou em seu ombro, ele olhou para cima e encontrou Remus sorrindo.

"Está na hora do jantar, Harry" ele disse quietamente, tirando Harry de seus pensamentos profundos.

"Oque! Já está na hora do jantar, minhas aulas..."

"Não seu procupe Harry, eu cobri você. Eu disse que não estava se sentindo muito bem. Vá jantar. Você precisa de tempo para pensar sobre isso, mas não fique completamente focado no assunto. Não é saudável"

Harry acenou para seu professor, se levantando e pegando sua mochila que tinha deixado na porta horas atrás. Não parecia que tanto tempo tinha passado, mas Harry supôs que era isso o que acontecia quando sua mente ficava completamente focada em alguma coisa. Ele andou de volta para aonde ele tinha vindo antes de congelar no meio do corredor. Ele bateu a mão na testa antes de tomar uma rota diferente, decidindo ir direto para a cozinha ao invés de ir lidar com seus 'amigos' no Salão Principal.

Harry tinha se esquecido completamente de conversar com Remus sobre a confrontação no Salão Principal, ficando tão arrebatado no problema mais íntimo que tinha. Ele imaginava se Remus estava certo, e se ele preferisse garotos ao invés de garotos. Ele foi até a pintura que levava até a cozinha, balançando a cabeça enquanto fazia cosquinhas na pêra. Mesmo que ele não fosse, iria descobrir cedo. Ele teria que esperar até estar fora da escola e o mais longe de olhares indiscretos possível.

"Potter" Harry ouviu uma voz curiosa chamar.

Ele se virou bruscamente, mão na porta que estava prestes a entrar na cozinha, encarando de olhos arregalados, Draco Malfoy que estava parado no outro lado do corredor. O Sonserino tinha seus braços cruzados mas sua face estava vazia de suas expressões duras, na verdade estava bastante gentil. Fazendo-o parecer realmente bonito.

Harry corou até a raiz do cabelo quando o pensamente dançou em sua cabeça, e ele teria batido a cabeça na porta se isso não o fizesse parecer idiota.

"Olá Malfoy" ele murmurou.

Malfoy chegou mais perto, ficando na ponta dos dedos para olhar por trás dos ombros de Harry e dentro da sala atrás dele. "Eu sempre imaginei aonde ficava a porta para a cozinha" ele disse quietamente.

"Bom não vá espalhando o segredo. Nenhum estudante deve saber" ele disse se sentindo estranho por causa da proximidade.

"E mesmo assim você sabe. Eu fico sempre impressionado com o conhecimento que você tem desse lugar, sem mencionar as milhares de regras que você já quebrou durante os anos, usando esse conhecimento"

Harry bufou, não tendo nenhuma resposta para aquela verdade.

"Você vai jantar aí então?" Malfoy o perguntou, se inclinando de novo para ver sobre seu ombro. Harry não tinha reparado até agora o quanto era alto, comparado com Malfoy; ele era pelo menos uma cabeça maior do que ele, talvez mais."

"Sim..." Harry disse, um pouco cético em relação as intenções de Malfoy.

"Então eu vou com você" Malfoy disse sem rodeios, se apertando entre Harry e a porta. Harry estremeceu quando seus peitos encostaram juntos na manobra e ele virou estupefato para o Príncipe da Sonserina desfilando pela cozinha, mandando nos elfos como se fosse dono do lugar.

"Porque diabos você iria querer se juntar comigo?" Harry disse, cruzando os braços e levantando uma sobrancelha sem acreditar na proposta.

Malfoy sentou na mesa, sorrindo quando os elfos colocaram pilhas com variedades de comidas e bebidas na frente dele "Porque Sr. Grande e poderoso, você é a única pessoa com quem eu sinto que posso ter uma conversa civilizada." Ele disse simplesmente, pegando um garfo e perfurando um pedaço de frango.

"Porque você acharia isso?" Você tem muitos amigos na Sonsina" Harry disse cético, no entanto, fechando a porta atrás de si e sentando em frente Malfoy.

"Eu tenho pessoas que costumavam ser meus amigos, mas esse ano tudo foi para segundo plano. Tenho certeza que você pode relacionar."

"Sim... eu posso"

"Escute Potter, você é tipo, umas das poucas pessoas na escola que não está estúpido por causa de sexo. E você é o único que eu me permito me associar."

"Eu deveria considerar isso um elogio?"

"Sim, deveria"

Harry balançou a cabeça para Malfoy, que continuava comendo. Ele ainda não tinha certeza de como agir com o Sonserino, mesmo que eles tivessem passado pela guerra juntos e lutando no mesmo lado. Eles passaram muito tempo juntos durante tarefas na guerra, mas ainda, o corpo de Harry se sentia estranho quando estava perto do outro garoto. E ele não sabia o porquê. Malfoy era um pouco pomposo, ele poderia ser esnobe, mas esse era o modo como ele havia sido criado. Na verdade ele tinha senso de humor, mesmo que fosse nas costas dos outros, ele tinha uma queda por pequenos animais fofos, algo que Harry tinha prometido manter em segredo quando descobrira, e ele era bastante sensível e tinha um coração delicado, apesar de se proteger com paredes grossas.

Harry gostava dele, agora que eram camaradas ao invés de inimigos. Ele cavou sua refeição que havia sido espalhada em sua frente pelo "feliz por obedecer' elfo doméstico. Hermione com certeza lhe daria um sermão por tomar vantagem dos elfos dessa forma, mas Harry não se importava mais. Ele enrolou macarrão em volta de seu garfo mastigando em um silêncio sociáveil com Malfoy.

"Então você percebeu os hormônios furiosos dos nossos colegas" ele disse depois de uns minutos, tomando um gole de suco de abóbora e assistindo seu colega de janta.

"É meio difícil de não notar, Potter. Pessoas fugindo com desculpas idiotas, notas caindo, exceto das almas afortunadas como a minha e sua, e pessoas andando com sorrisos ridículos e as mãos nos bolsos dos outros" Malfoy disse com zombaria, rolando seus olhos prateados.

Harry olhou para ele por um momento, antes de algo lhe ocorrer. Ele se inclinou como se fosse divulgar um segredo "Ei Malfoy. Eu estou curioso. Estou surpreso que você não é parte de todo esse sexo e essas coisas. Eu achei que você fosse. Porque não, você é ruim de cama ou algo assim?" ele perguntou quietamente.

Ele ganhou um olhar furioso e um rosto cheio de purê de batatas. Ele gaguejou e limpou a comida com um guardanado, olhando de olhos arregalados para seu companheiro irritado "Você tem nervos Potter, para dizer algo assim. Diabos eu deveria estar te perguntando já que você acostuma se afogar em toda a atenção que ganha" Malfoy zombou, se levantando e saindo pela perto. Ele se virou e olhou por cima dos ombros. "Você é um bastardo. Você pode apodrecer na sua frustração sexual, Potter."

Harry se encolheu quando a porta fechou, batendo uma mão na sua cara por causa de sua estupidez. Ele tinha acabado de insultar a única pessoa que ele poderia ser amigo agora e provavelmente não poderia fazer as pazes com Malfoy. Ele suspirou em frustração, puxando o cabelo.

"Eu sou um idiota" murmurou.

* * *

Durante o resto da semana, Harry tentou pegar Malfoy sozinho para que pudesse se desculpar e explicar sua falta de tato. Mas sempre que chegava perto, Malfoy ia para o sentido contrário e desaparecia. Harry estava preocupado que o outro nunca o perdoasse, e por algum motivo isso não parecia ser bom para ele. Como se ele pudesse estar perdendo uma enorme oportunidade.

Finalmente era sábado, e um final de semana em Hogsmeade para os estudantes. Quase todos que podiam ir, foram, porque também era quase Halloween. E todos estavam guardando doces e arrumando fantasias para o baile de Máscara que Dumbledore estava fazendo para os alunos a partir do quarto ano. Harry decidiu uma semana antes que não iria, mas ele havia ouvido Malfoy conversando com Crabbe e Goyle ontem sobre como ele iria. Então Harry decidiu ir também, e com uma máscara ele talvez conseguiria econtrar Malfoy sozinho com tempo suficiente para se desculpar, mesmo que Harry não gostasse de multidões, especialmente multidões de adolescentes dirigidos por hormônios.

Então Harry foi para Hogsmeade, tirando tempo de sua apertada rotina de estudos e assistindo, não perseguindo, Malfoy. Ele achou uma de muitas lojas de fantasias que estava menos lotada. Ele passou pelas seleções de fantasias, dando língua para as roupas coloridas e brilhantes que o encaravam; aquelas o fariam chamar muita atenção. Harry estava prestes a desistir e só comprar uma máscara quando ele viu uma roupa no canto.

Era escura, apesar de colorida. A capa era de um material brilhante que parecia uma black opal*. O resto era um terno preto. Aparentemente a roupa era para se vestir como um vampiro. Havia até um feitiço escrito em um pedaço de papel que permitia a pessoa a criar suas próprias presas. Uma máscara vinha com a roupa, com o que parecia asas de morcego brotando dos lados, no mesmo material brilhante que a capa.

Ele comprou a roupa em um piscar de olhos, um sorriso dançando em seu rosto pela primeira vez em um bom tempo enquanto ele saia da loja, indo de volta para Hogwarts, para que pudesse se preparar para a noite.

Algumas horas depois, Harry sorriu para seu reflexo no espelho. Ele havia feito várias alterações em si mesmo para a noite. Havia feito um feitiço para corrigir sua visão temporariamente, porque ele não estava completamente pronto para abrir mão de seus óculos, outro feitiço para engrossar sua voz um pouco, esperando que junto com aquela roupa ele ficasse irreconhecível para qualquer um. E quem sabe, se ele fosse sortudo, consertaria as coisas com Malfoy e teria sorte com uma garota.

Ele deixou a Sala Precisa, onde esteve se arrumando longe dos olhares curiosos dos outros estudantes. Ele desfilou pelo corredor, se sentindo mais seguro com sua fantasia que ocultava sua identidade. Era emocionante ser outra pessoa, mesmo que por uma noite.

Harry chegou no Salão Principal, que estava lotado de pessoas. Ele sentiu seu bom humor cair um pouco com as dezenas de máscaras o rodeando. Como ele acharia Malfoy nessa bagunça? Ele abriu seu caminho através da multidão, estremecendo com a música alta explodindo pela sala, assistindo a massa de corpos se contorcendo no meio da pista. Ele viu várias mesas arrumadas, com pessoas sentadas em volta delas e conversando.

Ele viu todo tipo de fantasia, de criaturas boas até más, alguns designs trouxas, e algumas pessoas apenas usando máscaras. Harry conseguiu chegar em uma lateral da sala, suspirando quando escapou da multidão e se pressionou contra a parede.

Isso era uma má ideia.

Harry suspirou e esfregou seu nariz, mentalmente batendo sua cabeça na parede por sua decisião precipitada de ir até ali. Ele podia ter um novo visual, mas ele não tinha a atitude para mantê-lo. Ele encarou a massa de pessoas um pouco, pensando que ficaria por poucos minutos antes de ir embora.

Um brilho branco chamou sua atenção e ele olhou para sua esquerda quando um estudante moveu-se pela multidão como Harry havia feito, emergindo somente para se apertar contra a parede, parecendo querer escapar da multidão como o moreno. Harry se virou para olhar direito para a pessoa. Ele estava usando uma roupa muita clara, quase um perfeito contraste com a roupa escura de Harry. Aparentemente ele estava vestido como um elfo, julgando pelas suas orelhas pontudas. Harry sentiu seu corpo reagir com a visão dessa criatura perfeita, corando quando endureceu sob as calças.

O estudante se virou para ele e seus olhos se trancaram por baixo das máscaras. Eles foram em direção um do outro e a respiração de Harry acelerou uma vez que estavam em uma distância em que podiam se tocar.

"Oi" ele sussurrou com a voz trêmula.

"Oi" a beleza em frente dele sussurrou, mas mesmo com a pessoa falando, Harry não conseguia dizer se era um garoto ou uma garota. Mas não importava de qualquer forma. Seu coração estava acelerado e seu pênis latejando, ele precisava estar com essa pessoa.

"Quer sair daqui" ele disse, estendendo uma mão.

"Sim" foi tudo que seu companheiro disse em resposta, escorregando sua própria mão mais longa em sua, e ele os levou para fora do Salão Principal, em direção a porta e saindo.

Os dois vagaram até o lago, obsevando vários arbustos balançando, que entregavam os casais escondidos. Harry os levou até uma grande árvore, sentando entre as raízes, puxando seu companheiro com ele. A pessoa sorria brilhantemente para ele, e seu sorriso era de uma certa forma familiar, mas Harry não conseguia decifrar.

Eles sentaram juntos em silêncio por um longo tempo, segurando mãos, encarando o lago onde a lua cheia era refletida com esplendor. "É...uh... uma lua linda" ele disse estranhamente.

"É sim", seu companheiro sussurrou gentilmente, levantando-se e andando até a borda do lago. Harry o assistiu de perto, prendendo a respiração quando a luz da lua o fez parecer incrivelmente lindo, como um elfo de verdade. Ele se levantou também, chegando perto e passando seus braços em volta daquele corpo, nunca havia se sentido tão confiante em toda sua vida.

"Você é lindo" ele suspirou trêmulo. Seu coração acelerou com o sorriso e tom corado que enfeitaram o rosto do outro, e ele sorriu em resposta.

Isso era loucura, ele não conhecia a pessoa, eles eram estranhos, mas mesmo assim Harry se sentiu inclinar para frente, confiança crescendo quando o estudante em seus braços se inclinou em sua direção. Seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo hesitante, os dois suspirando com o contato. Harry apertou seus braços em volta da pessoa, lábios pressionados firmemente juntos, enquanto ele os puxava cada vez mais perto, para que não ficasse nenhum ar entre seus corpos.

Seu companheiro gemeu, se inclinando ainda mais em respota. Harry não podia acreditar. Esse beijo era maravilhoso. Nunca tinha sido tão bom quando beijou outras pessoas no passado, nunca tão arrepiante ou comovente. Ele nunca quis que acabasse. As mãos em seus ombros apertaram, quando Harry deixou sua língua sair, gentilmente tocando os lábios macios contra o seus. E ele partiu seus lábios, deixando Harry se afundar ainda mais em sua doçura.

Ele gemeu, nunca imaginando que essa parte do beijo podia ser tão sensual. Antes era tão molhado e estranho, mas isso era doce e perfeito. Era molhado mas não de uma forma nojenta, era molhado de uma forma íntima. Harry nunca se sentiu tão perto de uma pessoa quanto nesse momento. Sua língua se enrolou com a de seu companheiro, e acariciou cada centímetro que conseguia alcançar. Uma de suas mãos percorreu todo o caminho para baixo, segurando uma doce nádega, juntando seus quadris.

Harry ofegou quando sua ereção foi estimulada por um quadril ósseo e finalmente ele percebeu o sexo de seu lindo parceiro, julgando pela ereção idêntica a sua, pressionada contra seu quadril. Ano passado ele provavelmente teria empurrado a pessoa e corrido para seu quarto. Mas desde sua conversa com Remus havia se inclinado na direção que preferia garotos do que garotas. Prova neste momento é que ele estava mais excitado com esse garoto de máscara do que ele já tinha ficado com qualquer garota, até mesmo com a garota que ele fodeu.

Ele se afastou, esfregando seus quadris contra o do garoto, se inclinando para chupar seu pescoço. Seu companheiro gemeu em seus braços, quadris combinados no ritmo das estocadas, a cabeça jogada para trás para dar espaço para Harry deixar um lindo chupão.

"Por favor... por favor pare" o garoto engasgou, fracamente pressionando os ombros largos de Harry.

"Por que" respondeu asperamente, salpicando beijos na pele pálida, as duas mãos na bunda do garoto para que pudesse apertar as doces curvas de carne.

"Por que eu quero ver seu rosto" ele suplicou.

Harry pausou, quadris quietos para fazer o garoto em seu braço soluçar quietamente. Uma parte de Harry não queria tirar sua máscara porque poderia quebrar o lindo feitiço, mas outra parte queria ver o rosto do outro garoto. Ele queria ver completamente aquela beleza que o extasiava tanto.

Ele se afastou um pouco, levantando suas mãos para segurar as laterais da máscara branca que cobria metade do rosto de seu parceiro, sentindo mãos delgadas segurando as laterais de sua máscara. Eles removeram as peças ao mesmo tempo, olhos presos no rosto um do outro. Eles engasgaram juntos.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Eles choraram ao mesmo tempo. Harry estendeu a mão, abrindo a boca para falar mas Malfoy apenas se virou e correu para longe ainda segurando a máscara de Harry enquanto ele segurava a máscara do loiro.

"Volte." Ele sussurrou inutilmente no ar da noite, olhos presos na forma pálida de Malfoy enquanto ele corria de volta para o castelo e desaparecia.

Harry suspirou, caindo no chão de cabeça baixa. Toda a situação estava bagunçada. Ele achou a primeira pessoa que o fez se sentir especial, completo e cheio de tesão e acabou que essa era a pessoa que não queria nada com ele. Ele encarou a delicada máscara em suas mãos, traçando as bordas que eram decoradas com diamantes. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e seus olhos estreitaram quando ele tomou uma decisão.

Ele se levantou, caminhando de volta para o casto. Harry ia pegar Malfoy. Primeiro ele ia o pegar sozinho de alguma forma para que podessem conversar e explicar as coisas. Então ele ia fazer Malfoy virar seu namorado. Então ele ia o foder até que o loiro esquecesse de tudo. Mas primeiro Harry precisava se preparar, então agora todo o tempo que tinha não seria voltado aos estudos, ele iria dedica-lo para se tornar um versátil Deus do Sexo, lendo todos os manuais de sexo que pudesse.

Com sua nova decisão, Harry entrou no castelo, com um pulo em cada passo. Agora seus dias não seriam tão monótonos e sem sexo como eles costumavam ser.

* * *

Depois do feriado de natal, Harry estava pronto para seguir em frente. Seus N.E.W.T.s ainda eram muito importantes e ele não queria se dar mal em seus estudos.

Em Novembro, a diretora da sua casa havia ido conversar com ele, expressando sua preocupação em sua reclusão repentina. Ela havia imaginado se teria algo com o fato de que as pessoas não prestavam tanta atenção nele agora que a guerra tinha acabado. Ela não poderia estar mais errada, e ele a disse isso. Era um pouco irritante ela colocar o nariz onde não era chamada mas Harry sabia que ela estava o fazendo por que ela se preocupava, e seus velhos amigos estavam fazendo por que era da natureza deles.

A maior parte do tempo fora da biblioteca era gasto com Remus quando o homem estava livre. Remus ficava feliz em passar horas sentado conversando com Harry ou o ajudando a estudar para seus N.E.W.T.s .Harry disse para Remus tudo o que havia acontecido, sua briga com seus amigos e sua falha crítica com Malfoy, seus beijos trocados, e seu desejo de torná-lo seu namorado.

Remus ficou surpreendentemente feliz por ele, incentivando-o e dando conselhos sempre que podia. Harry se sentia muito bem depois de visitar seu professor, por que ele sentia como se tivesse tirado um grande peso de seus ombros e podia respirar propriamente de novo.

Quando Janeiro chegou, e todos os alunos retornaram para a escola, Harry estava pronto para seduzir Malfoy. Ele tinha todos os manuais de sexo à sua disposição, alguns –surpreendentemente- da biblioteca mas a maioria vinha da coleção de Remus. Harry sempre tentava não pensar nas implicações. Ele era feliz que Remus era feliz, mas ele não precisava de nenhuma imagem dele com seu professor de poções na cama.

Agora tudo que ele precisava era uma forma de pegar Malfoy sozinho para poderem conversar. E sua oportunidade veio na aula de Poções.

Na maior parte do ano, as poções em que trabalharam em classe foram feitas individualmente, para testar seus conhecimentos e habilidades, mas duas semanas após o Ano Novo, Snape decidiu passar uma poção muito complicada em que eles precisavam ficar em pares.

Harry olhou em volta enquanto todos os casais na turma fizeram dupla, deixando Harry e Malfoy os únicos estudantes sem par. Ele sorriu internamente, uma oportunidade perfeita. Ele juntou suas coisas e moveu para a mesa de Malfoy, sorrindo mesmo quando o outro garoto o olhou com raiva, dando para Harry seu olhar de gelo, quando este se sentou.

"Hoje vocês farão Veritaserum. É uma poção muito avançada, então eu duvido que qualquer um de vocês conseguirá completar, mas na pequena chance que você consiga – aqui ele pausou para olhar para Harry e Malfoy – A poção pronta será enviada para o Ministério e você será compensado pelo seu trabalho."

Murmúrios se espalharam pela classe com o pensamento de serem pagos pelo trabalho de classe, mas Harry sabia que nenhum desses alunos, que mal estudavam, seria capaz de completar a poção. Harry nunca havia feito, mas ele havia lido as intruções em seu livro algumas vezes então ele estava confiante que poderia fazer, contanto que Malfoy trabalhasse com ele.

"Agora comecem" Snape disse, balançando sua varinha fazendo as instruções aparecerem no quadro negro.

Harry olhou para seu parceiro, vendo que ele ainda o ignorava, suspirou e se levantou, coletando os ingredientes necessários. Ele trouxe os potes e pilhas de plantas de volta para a çou descascando os fios das penas de Jobberknoll*, deixando-as flutuar no caldeirão. Malfoy bufou ao seu lado antes de agarrar algumas minhocas e começar a picá-las e adicioná-las a poção.

Eles trabalharam em silêncio por um tempo, olhando para cima somente quando Snape fazia algum comentário ácido para estudantes que haviam falhado ao fazer a poção ou quando explosões ecoavam através da sala e outros erros. Lentamente a sala se esvaziou enquanto Snape mandava os alunos que haviam falhado irem embora. Rapidamente só restaram duas duplas.

Ron com Hermione e Harry com Draco.

Snape sentou em sua mesa, corrigindo redações, levantando ocasionalmente para ver o progresso de seus trabalhos.

"Psss, ei Harry" Ron sussurrou, seu caldeirão estava atrás do moreno.

Harry resmungou em irritação, checando sua poção. Eles estavam agora em uma parte em que tinham que deixar a poção descansar por vinte minutos antes de acrescentar os próximos ingredientes. Ele se virou e lançou um olhar irritado para Ron, levantando sua sobrancelha em resposta para o seu velho amigo.

Ron estava olhando para ele, um olhar em sua face direcionado para Harry que ele nunca havia sido alvo. Um olhar que ele lançava para Malfoy. Era um pouco desagradável e zombeteiro.

"O que aconteceu com você. Você se tornou um completo idiota ultimamente. Neville estava para baixo e perturbado depois que você saiu do Salão Principal" Ron disse.

"O que aconteceu comigo? O que aconteceu com você, Ron? Você é o idiota por me ignorar e agir assim só porque está tendo sorte na cama. Por que eu iria querer associar com você quando você está muito ocupado transando ao invés de estudar. Diferente de você eu quero me dar bem nos meus N.E.W.T.s."

A carranca de Ron se aprofundou e ele olhou para Harry por um momento. "Pelo menos eu sou um homem" ele disse quietamente.

"É, um homem que deixa a namorada fazer todo o seu trabalho. O único motivo que você está aqui é porque a Hermione está fazendo a poção. Eu aposto que teria explodido se você tivesse tocado.

"Vai se fuder Harry. Você sabe que Poções não é meu ponto forte."

Eles se encararam duramente, seus parceiro assistindo com olhos desconfiados. De repente um pequene sorriso se formou no rosto de Ron e ele se inclinou. "Eu acho que te entendo Harry" ele sussurrou.

"Oh" Harry disse cético.

"É. Um pequeno passarinho me contou que você é péssimo na cama. Então já que você não está tendo sorte, você passa todo o seu tempo trabalhando. Eu aposto que você nem se importa com os N.E.W.T.s. Você só não tem mais nada para fazer com seu tempo livre.

O rosto de Harry se tornou muito vermelho com irritação e vergonha. "Aquela vadia. Ela prometou que não diria uma palavra."

"Ei, cuidado com quem você chama de vadia."

Harry abriu a boca furtivamente antes de bufar e se virar de costas para o rosto presunçoso de Ron, caindo em seu assento. Ele ignorou os insultos calmos de Ron, apenas se movendo para adicionar ingredientes e misturar a poção.

Dez minutos depois Hermione gritou e Harry se virou para ver a poção deles borbulhando e balançando dentro do caldeirão. Snape estava fora de seu assento, tentando fazer um feitiço para conter a explosão mas era muito tarde. Uma poção fervente e uma fumaça escaldante explodiram pelo caldeirão e Harry instintivamente pulou em cima de Malfoy, mandando os dois para o chão, com ele protejendo o corpo menor de Malfoy com o seu próprio. Ele grunhiu quando a poção queimou por baixo de suas roupas e machucou sua pele. Mas ele não saiu de cima de Malfoy.

Estava tudo terminado em questão de segundos, com Snape sentenciando Ron e Hermione em detenção por um mês. Harry sibilou quando moveu seu corpo, se afastando do garoto embaixo dele. "Você está bem" sussurou, olhos passando pelo corpo de Malfoy para ver se havia algum machucado grave, e exceto por algumas pequenas queimaduras ele parecia bem.

Malfoy acenou, olhos arregalados em choque. Harry se afastou e sentou, sibilando quando agravou suas queimaduras. Malfoy estendeu a mão para alcançá-lo e Harry sorriu fracamente pelo gesto carinhoso. O sonserino o ajudou a levantar e ele se inclinou sobre seu ombro.

"Sr. Malfoy, leve o Sr. Potter para a enfermaria. Sua poção está intacta e depois de deixá-la amadurecer por alguns dias, estará pronta" Snape disse olhando para os dois como um pai preocupado.

Os dois deixaram a sala de aula e lentamente foram para a enfermaria. As costas de Harry estava coberta de queimaduras em tamanhos variados, junto com a parte de trás de suas pernas. Ele fez uma careta quando subiram as escadas para a enfermaria, mas as mãos de Malfoy estavam em volta de sua cintura, dando suporte e segurança então ele ignorou a dor e continuou.

Quando eles chegaram, Madame Pomfrey estalou a língua quando viu as queimaduras e correu para pegar uma pomada cura-queimaduras. Ela os acompanhou até um par de camas, colocando uma cortina de privacidade em volta deles. "Sr. Potter remova sua camisa por favor e –"

As portas do hospital se abriram e Hagrid entrou segurando uma terceiranista. A garota estava sangrando e coberta de cortes.

"De novo não" Madame Pomfrey sussurrou, passando a pomada para Malfoy "Vocês vão ter que cuidar de si mesmos garotos, eu tenho que atender isso."

Ela correu para longe deles, depois de fechar as cortinas da cama. Harry olhou para Malfoy que estava encarando a pomada em suas mãos. Ele olhou para cima e seus olhares se encontraram por um momento, antes de Malfoy virar o rosto e corar. Harry suspirou e removeu suas capa e sua camisa, choramingando suavemente quando sua pele queimada se esticou. Uma mão em seu ombro nú o fez olhar para cima para o rosto preocupado de Malfoy.

"Por que você não se deita e eu passo isso em você" ele disse quietamente.

Harry sorriu e deitou em cima da barriga, borboletas voando em seu estômago enquanto Malfoy sentou do seu lado. Ele sibilou quando a pomada gelada era aplicada por dedos macios e gentis, relaxando nos lençóis da cama em que ele estava enquanto suas queimaduras eram curadas.

"Isso significa que você me perdoa?" ele sussurrou.

Os dedos em suas costas pausaram a fricção antes de continuarem suas ministrações. "Não inteiramente" Malfoy disse. " Mas você também não me explicou tudo, explicou?"

Harry balançou a cabeça, suspirando e encarando a mesa do lado da cama "Eu não queria que minha pergunta te machucasse Malfoy. Eu só estava... um pouco desesperado eu acho. Você é a única pessoa da nossa idade que eu sinto que posso conversar. Eu não devia ter dito o que eu disse... eu só..."

"Você estava imaginando se eu tenho o mesmo problema que você."

Harry corou, lembrando como Ron havia contado seu segredo para Malfoy ouvir. "É" ele balbuciou. "Aquilo foi muito presunçoso da minha parte."

"Foi sem tato, isso sim. E só para você saber, eu não tenho o mesmo problema que você, pelo menos eu acho que não" Malfoy disse. "Levante seu quadril eu preciso tirar sua calça, já terminei com as suas costas."

Harry engoliu um gemido, sentindo-se inchar dentro das calças. Ele rapidamente abaixou as mãos e abriu os botõs da calça, puxando-as o máximo que podia, esperando que Malfoy não percebesse seu pequeno, bem não tão pequeno, problema.

"O que você quer dizer com você acha que não" ele perguntou uma vez que suas calças estavam fora e Malfoy começou a aplicar a pomada em suas pernas queimadas.

Malfoy ficou em silêncio por um tempo, antes de suspirar quietamente. " Você tem que prometer não contar para ninguém" ele sussurrou.

Harry virou sua cabeça o máximo que conseguiu, trancando os olhos nele. "Eu prometo" ele disse sinceramente.

Malfoy corou, saindo de perto de Harry quando terminou de tratar suas queimaduras. "Eu sou virgem" ele disse quietamente, virando a cabeça.

Harry arregalou os olhos e se sentou, se inclinando para perto de Malfoy. "Fala sério" ele disse.

"Claro que eu estou falando sério, seu bastardo!"

"Foi mal, foi mal. É só que com os rumores que correm na escola sobre você eu assumi que não fosse"

"Isso é tudo que eles são Potter, rumores."

Harry contemplou silenciosamente o garoto na sua frente, um sorriso formando em seu rosto. Ele pegou a pomada das mãos de Malfoy fazendo o Sonserino olhar para ele. "Vamos cuidar das suas queimaduras também" ele disse, colocando um pouco da pasta laranja em seus dedos.

Malfoy corou mas acenou, removendo sua própria capa e camisa, as únicas queimaduras que ele tinha eram em seus braços, uma parte de seu peito e em sua bochecha. Harry ajoelhou no chão usando apenas sua cueca verde escura, gentilmente aplicando o creme na pele pálida do outro garoto. "Eu sinto muito por ter te machucado" ele disse.

"Eu sei. Eu suponho que irei te perdoar. Mas só dessa vez Potter," Malfoy disse, corando com a proximidade.

Harry sorriu para ele, terminando seus braços e movendo para seu peito. Suas mãos deslizando sobre os músculos do peitoral do garoto, olhos bebendo de sua pele perfeita. Seu polegar tropeçou em um dos mamilos de Malfoy e o Sonserino segurou a respiração, o corpo entrando em choque.

Harry manteve seus olhos colados no rosto de Malfoy, uma mão em seu peito mesmo depois das queimaduras serem curadas, e a outra mão levantando para aplicar o resto da pomada em sua bochecha. Ele se inclinou, a boca pairando perto da de Malfoy, a respiração do Sonserino acelerando quando seus lábios rasparam "Saia comigo" Harry sussurou, esfregando os dedos no mamilo do garoto.

"Oque" Malfoy perguntou, olhando para ele e um pequeno gemido escapando de sua boca.

"Eu quero que você seja me namorado."

"Porque?"

"Você sabe porque Malfoy. Tem aguma coisa entre nós. Eu sei que você sentiu no Halloween. Eu não quero desperdiçar essa oportunidade. Além do mais, eu gosto de você."

Malfoy o encarou em contemplação, arrepiando todas as vezes que Harry tocava seu mamilo. Ele se inclinou e selou seus lábios com os de Harry, dando a resposta dessa forma. Harry gemeu e puxou Malfou para perto, o garoto saindo da cama e sentando no colo de Harry, seus peitos nús pressionados juntos. Malfoy quebrou o beijo então, respirando profundamente e encarando Harry.

"O que foi Malfoy?"

"Draco."

"Ahm?"

"Me chame de Draco, Harry. Nós estamos saindo juntos."

"Ok" Harry respondeu com um sorriso bobo. "O que foi então, Draco."

"Eu quero que você faça algo por mim."

"Qualquer coisa."

"Apresente-me ao sexo"

Os olhos de Harry arregalaram e seu sorriso cresceu. "Com prazer" ele gemeu, puxando Draco para outro beijo apaixonado.

"Eu não acho que essa seja a hora ou o lugar,rapazes."

Harry caiu em suas cosats com um 'oof' sendo empurrado quando Draco mergulhou para pegar sua capa, enrolando-a em seu peito. Harry sorriu timidamente para Remus que os encarava com curiosidade, olhando de um para o outro. Remus se virou e olhou para a enfermaria, onde Madame Pomfrey ainda estava tratando a garota que havia chegado com Hagrid.

"Eles parecem ter recuperado para mim, Poppy. Eu acho que eles podem ir embora." Remus disse para a enfermeira com um sorriso, bloqueando a entrada com seu corpo para que os garotos pudessem se vestir.

"Muito bem" Madame Pomfrey disse, virando-se para sua paciente.

Remus se virou para eles, sorrindo. "Você dois vão se divertir" foi tudo o que ele disse antes de se virar e ir embora.

Harry sorriu para seu professor. Ele teria que comprar um grande presente de aniversário para Remus por ele o ter ajudado e ter sido tão compreensivo. Ele se virou para olhar para Draco que estava muito vermelho e encarando seus sapatos. "Vamos" ele disse, agarrando a mão de Draco e o levando para fora da enfermaria e em direção à Sala Precisa.

"Harry... aonde nós estamos indo" Draco disse, trotando para acompanhar os longos passos de Harry.

"Você disse que queria que eu te apresentasse para o sexo. E isso é exatamente o que eu estou indo fazer. Nós só precisamos ir para um lugar privado primeiro." Harry disse olhando para trás para sorrir predatoriamente para seu novo namorado, Draco corou até a ponta das orelhas.

Eles chegaram em momentos e Harry andou de um lado para o outro três vezes antes de uma porta aparecer, os levando para um grande quarto. A cama era larga e confortável, o fogo crepitava na lareira e a luz era fraca dando um ar íntimo. Era o lugar perfeito para a primeira vez deles. Harry puxou Draco para dentro do quarto fechando a porta atrás deles. Ele se virou e puxou um Draco tímido para seus braços e um beijo profundo, passando suas mãos largas pelo corpo pequeno de seu namorado, tentando acalmar seu coração que batia muito rápido.

Harry os levou para a cama, quebrando o beijo para lançar Draco em cima das cobertas, se despindo de suas roupas. Draco o assistiu com grandes olhos de coruja, se contorcendo na cama quando Harry ficou pelado. Ele jogou sua cueca por cima dos ombros, sorrindo com orgulho masculino enquanto mostrava seu corpo sarado. Os olhos de Draco desceram para sua ereção impressionante, parecendo faminto e com medo ao mesmo tempo.

"Isso nunca vai caber" ele murmurou, se afastando enquanto Harry avançava sobre a cama.

"Claro que vai" Harry disse com confiança, agarrando as coxas de Draco e puxando o garoto para perto, arrancando sua roupa para chegar na pele por baixo.

"Harry" Draco choramingou, estremecendo enquanto suas roupas eram arrancadas e olhos famintos se alimentavam em sua pele pálida.

"Eu li todos os manuais de sexo que eu pude Draco, estamos preparados. Então só deite e deixe que eu faço todo o trabalho."

Draco acenou, relaxando um pouco, olhos assistindo cada movimento de Harry. Ele começou no pescoço de Draco, se inclinando para deixar vários chupões na pele, marcando aquele lindo garoto como seu. Então sua boca trilhou o peito arfante, parando para corromper completamente seus mamilos sensuais, língua rastreando seu umbigo antes que ele fosse até a ereção de Draco.

Ele se inclinou e beijou a cabeça, lábios trilhando para cima e para baixo para umidecer o membro duro. Uma de suas mãos estava no quadril de Draco para segurar o garoto gemendo na cama, enquanto a outra mão traçava suas bolas. Colocou sua boca no pênis de Draco e lentamente o tomou, lembrando de manter seus dentes cobertos e sua língua se movendo, pelo o que havia lido. Sua cabeça subia e descia, sugando com força ou suavemente em algumas ocasiões, gemendo enquanto Draco se contorcia e choramingava o deixando louco.

Harry se afastou, subindo para beijar rapidamente seu namorado, antes de se inclinar para a lateral da cama, pegando sua varinha. Ele se sentou, soltando um choro quando Draco pulou, fazendo Harry deitar em suas costas com Draco em cima dele balançando e empurrando seu quadril contra o dele.

"Harry," Draco gemeu.

Ele se sentou rapidamente, com o braço em volta de Draco, enquanto colocava sua varinha perto da entrada no namorado. "Lubricus" ele sussurrou, mordiscando a orelha de Draco.

Seu namorado engasgou, arqueou as costas e moveu o quadril. "O que foi isso" ele perguntou se inclinando para beijar o pescoço de Harry.

"Algo para fazer você se sentir bem" ele disse, jogando sua varinha longe e pressionando um dedo para abrir Draco.

Draco endureceu em seus braços por um momento, mas Harry foi gentil e lento, acariciando suas entranhas molhadas suavemente. Draco se inclinou mais, passando seus braços com força em volta dos ombros de Harry, gemendo suavemente enquanto seu quadril combinava com os movimentos dos dedos.

Harry levou seu tempo preparando seu namorado, adicionando um dedo depois do outro, acalmando Draco com beijos e afagando sua ereção. Depois de vários minutos Draco mordeus seus ombro, balançando o quadril e choramingando. "Eu quero fazer agora, Harry" ele sussurrou balançando para frente e para trás no colo de Harry.

"Ok" ele sussurrou de volta, removendo seus dedos e afagando sua ereção, transferindo um pouco do lubrificante de dentro de Draco para sua própria ereção. "Leve seu tempo."

Harry segurou seu pênis, respirando profundamente enquanto Draco se abaixou em sua ereção. Seu namorado sibilou e pausou, o rosto cheio de dor. "Dói" ele choramingou.

"Eu queria que não tivesse que doer Draco. Mas essa é a sua primeira vez, deve doer. Nós podemos parar se quiser."

"Não." Draco gritou, empurrando-se para baixo para que de repente estivesse na metade do pênis de Harry. Ele jogou sua cabeça para trás e gemeu, balançando sua cabeça de um lado para o outro. "Eu quero fazer isso."

Harry acenou, mordendo seus lábios, se segurando para não se empurrar para dentro do calor de Draco. Ele segurou o quadril de Draco, colocando sua cabeça em seu ombro, esperando seu namorado se ajustar. Levou um tempo mas finalmente Harry encontrou Draco sentado firmemente em seu colo, balançando seu quadril para frente e para trás para se ajustar.

"Você é tão grande, Harry" Draco sussurrou, beijando o queixo de Harry suavemente.

"Você é perfeito" ele respondeu, gentilmente se movendo para testar se Draco estava preparado.

As costas de seu namorado se arquearam e ele gemeu alto, as mãos apertando seu ombro com força. "Faça de novo" ele soltou a respiração, olhando para Harry com olhos prata queimando.

Harry fez de novo, e de novo, estocando no corpo apertado de seu namorado, gemendo com o sentimento estranho de seus músculos se apertando e o abraço caloroso. Draco movia com ele, balançando seu quadril e jogando sua cabeça para trás, parecendo com um lindo elfo à luz do fogo.

Harry os virou, levando as pernas de Draco para seus ombros e colocando suas mãos em cada lado de sua cabeça. Ele estocou com força então, sorrindo quando Draco gritou e suas unhas curtas arranharam as costas suadas de Harry. Seu ritmo era intenso e rápido, seu corpo perdendo controle enquanto seu orgamos chegava. Draco gritou de repente, o corpo lutando contra as mãos de Harry. "Oh faça de novo. Por favor Harry, faça de novo" ele gemeu com olhos rolando de prazer.

Harry se inclinou, feliz por ter encontrado o ângulo para estocar repetidamente a próstata de Draco, feliz por poder dar tanto prazer para seu namorado quanto estava tendo. Ele estocou com mais força, músculos tremendo com a intensidade. Draco de repente enrijeceu embaixo dele e Harry assistou com os olhos vidrados seu namorado gozar, o sêmen quente sujando seus peitos.

Harry gemeu quando se aproximava de seu fim, olhos fixos no rosto de Draco que tinha os olhos completos de prazer e o corpo tremendo com o resultado. Seus olhos se trancaram e Draco levantou a mão para acariciar a bochecha de Harry.

"Harry" ele respirou, a voz sexy e rouca por causa de seus gritos de prazer.

E Harry achou sua libertação, jogando a cabeça para trás e gritando, quadris parados quando ele gozou em seu amante. Seu corpo entrou em colapso da fadiga, mas ele conseguiu cair do lado de Draco ao invés de cair em cima dele. Ele rolou em suas costas, ambos choramingando quando o pênis de Harry saiu do corpo de Draco. Seu namorado se enrolou perto dele então, e Harry o abraçou, sentindo contentamento se espalhar em seu corpo como água quente.

Ele beijou a testa suada de Draco, respirando profundamente o cheiro de sexo e de seu namorado que preenchiam o ar. "Então, como foi sua primeira vez" ele perguntou enterrando seu rosto no cabelo macio de Draco.

Seu namorado riu e se aconchegou. "Fantástica" ele respondeu, levantando a cabeça para olhar para Harry. " Você é bem adequado. Eu tenho certeza que praticando, você logo se tornará um Deus do Sexo".

Harry riu e puxou Draco para perto, beijando seus doces lábios e relaxando na cama. "Bem eu vou precisar de muito treino. Você está se voluntariando Draco?" ele disse brincando, mãos acariciando suas costas macias.

"Sim eu estou" Draco sussurrou, beijando Harry e se aconchegando sobre ele.

Parece que Harry não vai ter que se preocupar com sexo mais. Agora ele só tem que seu preocupar com os N.E.W.T.s. Apesar de que com um lindo namorado para estudar, Harry tinha a impressão que os N.E.W.T.s teriam um significado muito mais sexy agora.

Ele mal podia esperar.

**FIM**

* * *

**¹ - como se tudo sobre ele fosse somente um boato.**


	2. AGRADECIMENTOS

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

**Eu vou fazer um pouco diferente dessa vez, porque os agradecimentos estavam prontos mas eu fechei a página sem salvar e se eu tiver que escrever todos os nomes de novo eu morro...**

**Enfim, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa fic tanto quanto eu e que não tenham achado um desperdício de tempo!**

**Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews, colocaram em alerta e nos favoritos!**

**Eu não vou revelar o nome da próxima tradução porque é surpresa, e não vou falar nada sobre ela porque eu não lembro kkk mas eu garanto que é uma drarry!**

**Então até a próxima, muito obrigada por terem acompanhado!**

**Muitos Beijos**

**bvcsalvatore**


End file.
